In recent years, electrically-powered vehicles mounted with an electric motor (motor) incorporated in a drive unit, such as electric vehicle, hybrid vehicle, fuel cell vehicle and the like, have been developed and commercialized as environmentally-friendly vehicles. These electrically-powered vehicles are commonly mounted with a PCU (Power Control Unit) for controlling driving of the motor.
The PCU is constituted, for example, of a converter (constituted of a reactor and a switching circuit connected to the reactor), a capacitor, and an inverter. In the case where the PCU is mounted on an electrically-powered vehicle, the converter, the capacitor, and the inverter are housed in one case. A DC voltage from a DC power supply is transformed (boosted for example) by the reactor and the transformed DC voltage is supplied to the inverter to thereby drive the motor.
Regarding this reactor, a mount structure for holding a core in a reactor case is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-300786 (PTD 1). Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-300786 (PTD 1) discloses a mount structure for a reactor. Specifically, a combination of two plates is inserted in a gap between the reactor and the case, the two plates are a first plate for preventing the reactor from jumping off from the case and a second plate secured longitudinally and transversely to the first plate and secured to the case, and one of the two plates is secured to the case.
As to a rib for reinforcing a structure, a variety of techniques have conventionally been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-168344 (PTD 2) discloses a configuration for an indoor unit of an air conditioner. Specifically, a frame of an air filter includes a boss disposed at a central portion of the air filter, an annular outer frame disposed concentrically with the central point of the boss, an annular rib disposed between the boss and the outer frame and disposed concentrically with the central point of the boss, six longer ribs extending radially from the boss to the outer frame, and shorter ribs extending radially from at least the annular rib to the outer frame to separate the region between the longer ribs adjacent to each other into a plurality of regions.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-292312 (PTD 3) discloses, regarding a top-panel structure of an air conditioner to be installed at a high place, a technique for increasing the stiffness and the like. Specifically, the air conditioner to be installed at a high place includes a plurality of reinforcing ribs extending radially from near a substantially central portion where a fan motor is supported to a radially outer periphery where a heat exchanger is supported. The plurality of reinforcing ribs include a reinforcing rib protruding from the front side of the top panel and a reinforcing rib protruding from the back side thereof to thereby increase the stiffness and the like.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-46635 (PTD 4) discloses a configuration for an air conditioner. Specifically, the air conditioner includes a screwing boss on a body which encases a heat exchanger, and the boss is mounted with an obliquely downward reinforcing rib. Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 1-158024 (PTD 5) discloses a configuration for an air blower of a separate-type air conditioner. Specifically, ribs extending from a boss portion in four directions respectively are provided and spaces separated by these ribs are formed.